youtubefandomcom_it-20200213-history
107 Family Guy Facts Everyone Should Know!
107 Family Guy Facts Everyone Should Know! è un video del canale ChannelFrederator. Si tratta della quarta puntata della prima stagione di 107 Facts, la serie più famosa del canale. Costituisce inoltre la puntata numero 18 di ToonedUp. Si tratta della lista dei 107 fatti più interessanti della serie animata I Griffin. Questa puntata è narrata da Karem Mohamed del canale VR Quicksand. I fatti # La serie è stata cancellata per be due volte: dopo la seconda stagione, nel 2000, e dopo la terza, nel 2002. Il grande successo riscosso dai DVD delle prime tre stagioni e dalle repliche della serie sul canale Adult Swim spinsero infine la Fox a rinnovare la serie per una quarta stagione, che andò in onda dal 2005. Lo show non si è mai più fermato da allora; # Il nome completo di Stewie è Stewart Gilligan Griffin; # La produzione di ogni episodio dei Griffin costa circa 2 milioni di dollari. # Il doppiatore originale di Chris, Seth Green, ha dichiarato più volte che la voce del personaggio è basata su quella di Buffalo Bill, dal film Il Silenzio degli Innocenti. Proprio il personaggio di Chris fu protagonista di una scena in cui parodiava il personaggio del film; # Lo show è stato bandito nei seguenti Stati: Indonesia, Taiwan, Iran, Vietnam, Egitto, Corea del Sud, Sudafrica e Malesia. # I personaggi di Peter e Brian derivano dai protagonisti di un cortometraggio che Seth MacFarlane, creatore dei Griffin, produsse per Cartoon Network nel 1997, chiamato Larry & Steve. # Nel 2009, I Griffin ''divenne la prima serie animata dopo ''I Flintstones ad essere nominata agli Emmy Awards come miglior serie commedia. # Seth MacFarlane è un grande fan della sit-com degli anni '70 Arcibaldo: la sequenza d'apertura dei Griffin è infatti un omaggio a quella della serie; # Il primo epispdio dei Griffin andò in onda il 31 gennaio 1999, subito dopo il Super Bowl. Anche un'altra serie creata da McFarlane, American Dad, debuttò dopo il Super Bowl, nel 2005; # Il personaggio di Bonnie Swanson è stata incinta per un totale di 116 episodi, per poi infine partorire nell'episodio della settima stagione I Soliti Idioti; # Seth MacFarlane avrebbe dovuto prendere uno degli aerei che vennero dirottati l'11 settembre 2001, ma non perse il volo per via di un ritardo di soli 10 minuti dovuto a un post-sbornia; # Inizialmente, MacFarlane voleva che ogni episodio della serie fosse incentrato in qualche modo sul tema della morte; # Tra i piani di MacFarlane, c'era anche quello che ogni episodio della serie avrebbe dovuto avere un titolo che rimandasse a vecchi radiodrammi thriller degli anni '40 e che non avesse alcuna correlazione con il contenuto dello show; # Nell'episodio parodia di Star Wars It's a Trap, della nona stagione, Bender di Futurama ''e Coach John McGuirk di ''Home Movies compaiono in un cameo; # Nel 2009 la famosa rivista pro-cannabis High Times nominò Brian Griffin come "stoner of the year"; # Ogni membro del cast della serie guadagna dai 170.000 ai 225.000 dollari a episodio; # L'associazione del Parants Television Council ha nominato I Griffin "peggiore show della settimana" oltre 40 volte; # Nell'episodio Lois, giornalista d'assalto, della settima stagione, si scopre che Quagmire è nato nel 1948; # Il pollo gigante che lotta costantemente con Peter si chiama Ernie; # Peter ha cambiato il nome di sua figlia Meg da "Megan" a "Megatron" nel suo certificato di nascita; # Quasi ogni episodio vede un personaggio dire "what the hell" ad un altro; # I creatori della serie hanno la possibilità di scegliere quando i personaggi possono capire quello che dice Stewie; # L'attore William H. Macy era stato provinato per il ruolo di Brian; # Il personaggio di Quagmire è stato concepito come un "anacronistico tizio anni '50", e la sua voce si basa sugli annunciatori radiofonici del periodo; # Il personaggio di Neil Goldman prende il nome da uno degli sceneggiatori della serie; # Il personaggio di Peter è ispirato a una guardia di sicurezza della Rhode Islande School of Design, la scuola frequentata da MacFarlane; # Per completare un episodio dei Griffin è necessario un intero anno, e vari episodi vengono realizzati simultaneamente; # Esistono due version i di quasi ogni episodio: la versione censurata passata in televisione e quella completa con le scene tagliate in DVD; # Seth MacFarlane aveva solo 24 anni quando lo show andò in onda per la prima volta: questo lo rende il più giovane produttore esecutivo dell'intera storia della televisione; # Il capo di Peter, Angela, era doppiata in originale dall'attrice Carrie Fisher; # L'attore Adam West, che appariva nello show come sindaco di Quahog, adorava lo show, amore ricambiato dallo stesso MacFarlane; # Il valore dell'intero franchise dei Griffin ammonta a circa 2 miliardi di dollari; # MacFarlane è stato accusato di plagio dal fumettista Chris Ware: secondo quest'ultimo, il personaggio di Stewie sarebbe estremamente simile al protagonista della sua serie Jimmy Corrigan: the Smartest Kid on Earth, sia dal punto di vista somatico che della personalità; # Il doppiatore del personaggio di Joe Swanson è Patrick Warburton; # Il personaggio di Meg ha avuto tre doppiatrici diverse: nell'episodio pilota era doppiata da Rachael MacFarlane, sorella di Seth, in seguito da Lacey Chabert e infine da Mila Kunis, che la interpreta ancora oggi; # La serie è stata presa in giro sia dai Simpson ''che da ''South Park in molte occasioni; alla fine le divergenze tra Griffin e Simpson sono state appianate, tanto che le due serie hanno avuto un [https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/E_alla_fine_si_incontrano episodio crossover]; # Inizialmente, MacFarlane considerò di rendere la serie una collezione di cortometraggi per MADTv; # Il drink preferito di Peter è la birra Pawtucket Ale Patriot; # Lo show contiene moltissimi riferimenti ai Flintstones ''e ai ''Jetsons; # Brian ha un tatuaggio raffigurante il protagonista della striscia comica Ziggy; # Un adesivo presente sull'auto di Brian mostra che ha supportato Dennis Kucinich come presidente # Prima di creare I Griffin, Seth MacFarlane lavorava come animatore per Hanna-Barbera; # Nel 2007, gli autori della serie sono stati denunciati per ben tre volte; # Il personaggio di Lois avrebbe dovuto inizialmente essere bionda, anziché rossa; # Il momento preferito di Seth MacFarlane dell'intero show è una scena dell'episodio della seconda stagione La Fine del Mondo, in cui Peter cerca di dare da mangiare a Tom Selleck mentre guarda una puntata di Magnum P.I. in televisione; # L'episodio preferito di MacFarlane è il primo episodio dell'ottava stagione, Viaggio nel Multiverso; # L'episodio che invece MacFarlane apprezza di meno è Un Padre in Affitto, ultimo episodio della seconda stagione; # Quagmire è mancino; # L'episodio pilota della serie, Soldi dal Cielo, ebbe 22,1 milioni di spettatori alla sua prima messa in onda; # La serie è ambientata nel Rhode Island, dove MacFarlane andò a scuola; # Il nome della città di Quahog è un termine che indica un tipo di vongole comunemente presenti nel Rhode island; # In un'intervista a Playboy, MacFarlane ha confermato che Stewie è gay; # La voce di Stewie è basata su quella dell'attore inglese Rex Harrison; # Nell'episodio della seconda stagione Il Mistero della Vongola Scomparsa, Stewie scrive con i suoi cubi giocattolo la parola "redrum", un riferimento al film di Stanley Kubrick Shining; # Nell'episodio della settima stagione La Macchina del Tempo ''c'è un sottile riferimento alla canzone tedesca degli anni '80 ''99 Luftballons; # Lo speciale episodio numero 100 vede Seth MacFarlane intervistare delle persone a cui era stato mostrato lo show e che l'avevano disprezzato, senza che questi sapessero che stavano parlando con il creatore dello show; # Secondo MacFarlane, la morte di Brian nella dodicesima stagione serviva a dare il messaggio che: "non bisogna mai dare per scontate le persone che amiamo, perché potrebbero andarsene in un secondo"; # L'episodio dell'ottava stagione Medium Extra Large è stato fonte di controversie per via della presenza di un personaggio affetto dalla sindrome di Down; # Nell'episodio della terza stagione Non Svegliare il Can Che Dorme, Peter e Brian rivelano che il vero padre di Meg è un uomo di nome Stan Thompson; # MacFarlane ha dichiarato che il motivo per cui Meg viene sempre così maltrattata è "per via di un gruppo di sceneggiatori maschi che non sanno come scrivere una ragazza adolescente"; # Secondo il suo certificato di nascita, il nome completo di Peter è Justin Peter Griffin; # In una puntata si scopre che Peter ha accidentalmente ucciso il suo primogenito, Peter Jr.; # Il motivo della famosa faida fra Peter e Ernie il pollo gigante, una delle gag ricorrenti della serie, è il fatto che il secondo aveva regalato al primo un coupon scaduto; # Un altra scena che causò molto scalpore è quella in cui un coprimatita con le fattezze di John Kennedy viene sparato e distrutto, in riferimento alla vera morte del presidente; # In un'altra puntata Peter rivela che il suo secondo nome è Löwenbräu; # Nell'episodio pilota, Peter afferma di non aver mai scoreggiato prima dei 30 anni; # Nell'episodio della seconda stagione Piccole Bugie Innocenti, scopriamo che il programma preferito di Peter è una serie chiamata Gumbel & Gumbel: si tratta del primo show che MacFarlane aveva proposto alla Fox, ma che venne rifiutato; # Nel primo episodio della quarta stagione I Due Volti della Passione, durante il finto trailer di La Passione di Cristo 2, nella targa dell'auto guidata da Gesù si legge la scritta "W.W.I.D.", ovvero "what would i do?", riferimento alla celebre frase "what would Jesus do?"; # Sempre nella quarta stagione, nell'episodio Top Model, in un giornale che i Griffin stanno leggendo compare la scritta "DVD messo in pausa per gag dei titoli... in milioni rimasti delusi"; # Durante un'altra puntata della quarta stagione, Ora Puoi Anche Baciare... il Ragazzo, il sindaco Adam West fa un riferimento a un fatto di cronaca riguardante l'ex sindaco di Spokane Jim West; # Nell'episodio della seconda stagione Prima Pagina, si può leggere sulla copertina di una guida TV la scritta "se stai leggendo questo, I Griffin sono in onda"; # Nel finale della quinta stagione Ti Presento i Miei, c'è un cameo del personaggio di Roger di American Dad; # Seth Green venne scelto per interpretare Chris perché era l'unico che alle audizioni non caratterizzò il personaggio una voce da surfer; # In un episodio il sindaco Adam West menziona il fatto che ha avuto a che fare con supereroi in passato: si tratta di un autoriferimento, poiché l'attore Adam West è noto per aver interpretato Batman nella serie degli anni '60; # Durante lo sciopero degli sceneggiatori del 2007-2008, Seth MacFarlane si unì alle proteste e scelse di non terminare alcun episodio della serie. Ciò spinse la Fox a mandare in onda tre episodi che non erano ancora stati completati senza il suo permesso, cosa che irritò molto MacFarlane; # Il film La Storia Segreta di Stewie Griffin, basato su tre episodi della quarta stagione messi insieme, doveva inizialmente essere intitolato Queer as Stewie, e doveva incentrarsi sul personaggio di Stewie che si confronta finalmente con la sua omosessualità; # Il personaggio di Chris sarebbe dovuto inizialmente essere grasso quanto Peter, ma l'idea fu scartata in quanto giudicata "troppo deprimente"; # Per l'episodio della quarta stagione Genio Ritardato, MacFarlane avrebbe voluto che Lennie Weinrib tornasse a doppiare il personaggio di Timer, che fa un'apparizione nell'episodio, ma il suo agente rifiutò in quanto l'attore era troppo vecchio. Il ruolo venne dunque assunto dallo stesso MacFarlane; # L'attrice Cree Summer era stata presa in considerazione per doppiare Meg, ma, secondo una voce, MacFarlane la scartò in quanto non era a suo agio nel far doppiare un personaggio bianco a una donna afroamericana; # Seth MacFarlane dà la voce ai personaggi di Peter, Brian, Stewie, Quagmire, Carter, Tom e Jake Tucker, Seamus e il dottor Hartman; # L'episodio dell'undicesima stagione Gesù, Giuseppe e Maria venne mandato in onda con una settimana di ritardo per via del massacro della Sandy Hook Elementary School; # L'episodio crossover Night of the Hurricane, che coinvolgeva I Griffin, American Dad e The Cleveland Show, venne spostato dalla sua messa in onda originale a causa del forte maltempo; # Il primo cortometraggio di MacFarlane, The Life of Larry, contiene numerose gag e situazioni che saranno poi riprese nell'episodio pilota dei Griffin; # Il personaggio di Kevin Swanson è stato doppiato inizialmente da John Cryer, poi da MacFarlane e infine da Scottt Grimes; # Pochi minuti dopo la messa in onda dell'episodio in cui avveniva la morte di Brian, molti fan avevano già ipotizzato che il personaggio sarebbe ritornato, azzeccando in alcuni casi il modo e l'episodio in cui ciò sarebbe effettivamente avvenuto; # La serie ha avuto un grandissimo numero di guest star, come Drew Barrymore, Robert Downey Jr., Patrick Stewart e Mae Whitman; # Quasi tutte le animazioni della serie sono realizzate al di fuori dagli Stati Uniti, con l'eccezione del segmento in stile Disney dell'episodio Viaggio nel Multiverso, che è invece stato realizzato interamente in America; # Meg è l'unico membro della famiglia Griffin, con l'eccezione di Brian, il cui secondo nome non è stato ancora rivelato; # In una puntata in cui Peter cerca di marchiare a fuoco Meg, scopre che sulla natica della ragazza è già presente il marchio del sindaco Adam West; # Meg non può sentire i sapori salati; # Per via di un difetto contratto alla nascita, il cuore di Meg è situato nella stessa zona in cui si trova il suo cervello; # Il personaggio di Lois era stato selezionato per partecipare alle Olimpiadi nella disciplina dei tuffi, ma non poté partecipare in quanto rimase incinta di Meg. Ciò la convinse a diventare pro aborto; # Lois non sopporta il suono della plastica da imballaggio; # Stando a vari riferimenti nella serie, Lois ha probabilmente partorito ben otto volte; # Peter è un fan di Star Wars, colleziona infatti bicchieri e carte collezionabili a tema; # Come si scopre nell'episodio della seconda stagione Talento Sprecato, Peter è in grado di suonare perfettamente il piano quando è ubriaco; # Nell'episodio dell'undicesima stagione Amici Senza Benefici ''scopriamo che l'username di Peter su Twitter è @PumkinEater69_; # Peter è nato in Messico; # Peter possiede un iPhone; # In un episodio, la suoneria del cellulare di Peter è la sigla di ''The Cleveland Show; # Il nome completo di Chris è Christopher Cross Griffin, un omaggio al cantautore Christopher Cross; # Il compleanno di Chris cade l'8 febbraio, come per il suo doppiatore Seth Green; # Chris e Stewie sono gli unici membri della famiglia a non essere ancora stati in prigione; # Il personaggio preferito di Seth MacFarlane è Brian; # Alle elezioni presidenziali del 2008, Brian ha votato per John McCain; # La macchina guidata da Brian è una Toyota Prius del 2004; #Brian è l'unico personaggio che MacFarlane doppia usando la sua voce naturale. Accoglienza Il video ha ottenuto un grandissimo successo, totalizzando oltre 7,6 milioni di visualizzazioni, battendo così la puntata della serie dedicata ai Simpson. Curiosità Alla fine del video, compare Robert Franzese, un cosplayer conosciuto per essere il "Peter Griffin vivente", data la sua incredibile somiglianza con il personaggio. Categoria:Video Categoria:Video di ChannelFrederator Categoria:Puntate di 107 Facts Categoria:Video sulla televisione Categoria:ChannelFrederator